Reaching the truth
by MissingBlood
Summary: Krystal, her brother, and a mysterious orphaned dark furred wolf have been forced to search for answers as to why their home on Cerneria was destroyed.


Reaching the truth

Krystal's pov

"Cerneria. It has been your home since birth, and it is beautiful. It's oceans are blue and fresh, it's fruits plump and sweet, but most importantly it's inhabitants. We've ruled over the land since the beginning and for a time it was at peace. However the peace did not last forever. Larius, Lord of the deserts of Shem, became jealous of the land we live in, Cimmerian. Larius wanted control over the land so his empire could sprout. Our forces were at first no match for-"

"Father, what was Larius?" I asked questionably. I always asked the question whenever father told me and my brothers the story of the Cimmerian war.

My father smiled at me. "Krysal, Larius was of a rare breed of Cernerian. He was an Ancient Wolf." My youngest brother, Thealces, began to open his mouth to ask a question. I heard his question before he could speak it and answered.

"Ancient Wolfs are not from this planet, they come from a unknown system many stars away. It is said that they travel to other systems to collect and share knowledge." Thealces was bewildered on how I answered his question. My three older brothers, Helakes the oldest, Darius the third born, and Themalces the second born, all hid smiles. All three knowing of my mental powers.

My father continued. "You're right Krystal. Our forces were no match against his strategic planning. He was however at a fault. His daughter, Lurana, didn't agree with his plans of an empire. One night after the battle of Argos, she alone rode out on horseback to our king Judith III. She had decided that Larius didn't have the heart to rule.

She devised a plan with king Judith III to train fifty warriors the arts of the Ancient Wolfs, to assault Larius's keep and kill him to end the war. Judith went with the plan and several months later fifty warriors, under the command of Lurana, made their way through the front lines creating havoc for Larius's mighty army. After a week of nonstop fighting, Larius pulled his army back in fear of his own life.

It was then after the battle of Hegoth turned in our favor did Lurana and her warriors sneak through the enemies deffenses to get to Larius himself. One the night when the three moons are in sync, Lurana led her warriors on a stealth mission to assassinate lord Larius. Upon arrival they were met with only the remnants of Larius's servants. He had gone out to join his troops on the front line.

It was Larius against General Themosticles, your great grand father, who had kept the front lines at bay. Lurana made her way back to the front lines herself, leaving the warriors behind, to confront her father. Buy the time she got there Themosticles was on the defensive and was outnumbered. Lurana spoke to the General and came up with a plan to kill Larius. On the following day they went out with there plan.

Themosticles lead his four thousand troops in a spear formation breaking through the offense of the Shem army. Larius rode out to battle looking for Cimmerian's General, but instead found his daughter fighting against his men. Enraged with her, he went for her with his sword and-"

One of our house maidens opened the door and quickly rushed over to my father. "My lord, a mister Lucas O'Donnell is at the front door and he requests for your presence." She finished and hurriedly made her exit. "Krystal, perhaps you can finish the story with your little brother tonight after dinner." I smiled and nodded.

He smiled back and made his way to the front door. Theacles tugged at my arm. "Come on big sister, lets go get ready for dinner." I stood up and smiled. "Do you think father's visitor will be joining us?" I asked. Darius had caught up with us and answered. "Most likely, do you think it's the person bringing the orphan child father has been speaking of?"

I shrugged and we all walked up the stairs leading to our adjoining bedrooms. My maiden, Elena, approached me with a dress. "Let's get you dressed up girl. Want you to be looking nice for the cute boy downstairs." This got all of our attentions. "Is he the child that father's been talking about?" Elena nodded and began to help me dress.

"Well tell us what he's like Elena." Said Darius. "Well he's a bit mysterious. And I don't mean to be rude or anything, but he gives off a strange fibe. He looks your age Darius." Darius seemed a bit more interested. I on the other hand I began to come up with a mental picture of what the strange boy looked like. Fifteen, a bit taller than me and a bit smaller than Darius, slight muscle build. I couldn't make out the color of his fur or what he was.

After we had dressed, my brothers and I all met at the top of the stairs to talk. We had all dressed fashionably enough to impress the two strangers downstairs. "Any idea on what he looks like Krystal?" Darius asked. I shook my head. "Trying to find a boyfriend?" Helakes teased. Darius began to blush a deep red. "NO I'M NOT...well...not yet at least. I need to know more about him." Darius replied quietly. Helakes chuckled and patted Darius on the back. "Best of luck little brother."

Our father called us down. Forming a straight line, we made our way down the staircase and into the dining hall. The room, besides us, had three occupants. My father, Mr. O'Donnell, and a young, dark grey, wolf. He must've been the boy father had spoken of. The boy was dressed in what seemed to be a tattered greyish-green tunic that was placed over a brown ragged shirt. He had dark brown trousers on and brown leather over pants above them which extended down to his knees. His hair was cut very short. He looked very rugged. But what caught my attention the most was his bright red eyes. They were unlike any I had ever seen.

That's when I realized he was looking straight at me, his red eyes meeting my blue. I tried to read his mind but couldn't, it's as if he had put up some sort of mental barrier and it was strong. He matched my description I predicted. Elena ushered us to meet our guests. Before we could introduce ourselves Mr. O'Donnell quickly stood up. "Samuel, I would love to stay and chat further, but my sister needs help on her homestead. I'll not be returning anytime soon, thank you for the coffee." And with that he left, leaving the boy behind.

I snuck a peek at Darius and could tell he was blushing. I read his mind only to find him repeating himself. "He's beautiful." I looked back at the boy and thought the same. "Children, this boy will be staying with us for a few years. I want all of you to treat him as you would treat each other. Leikos, we'll find you a room after dinner." My father explained. Leikos simply nodded. We all took our seats, Helakes by Themalces, Thealces by Father, Darius on one side of Leikos and I on the other.

"So where from the nine regions do you come from?" Helakes asked. Leikos was silent for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm not from the nine." He said in an deep accented voice. Judging from his accent and from my study of the nearby systems, I could tell he was from the Lylat. "Then where are you from?" Themalces asked. "Lot's of different places."

"Where's your parents?" Thealces asked. "Thealces! Hold your tongue." I said. Leikos placed his hand on my shoulder. I froze at his touch, his rough fingers against my soft fur, he had a firm grip. I got a warm feeling inside my stomach and I began to blush. "Krystal isn't it, it's fine," he let go of my shoulder. "My father died the day of my birth, he was protecting me and my mother from my own tribe. My mother gave me up to my uncle and she left, never to be heard from again."

Leikos's pov

I looked around the table at everyone, gathering information from their reactions. The house maidens had gathered around to listen as well. "Enough about me, I wanna know more about your family." The oldest son spoke. "My name is Helakes. The one sitting next to me is Themalces." The boy sitting next to me spoke after him. "M-my name is Darius, the youngest one by father is Thealces and you already know Krystal's name." One of the house maidens made her way over to me. "Elena Hudson, at your service young Mr. O'Donnell. If you need help with something, you can ask one of the house maidens if I'm not present."

I nodded my gratitude to her and in return she smiled. Dinner was served and soon after I went to retrieve my luggage. It was a small bundle wrapped in my cloak which I had left by the door. Darius had followed me. "I'm not sure if we have a room available right now, but for the time being you can stay in my room for now. I'll show you to it." I remained silent and followed him through the large mansion. After ascending a flight of stairs I stopped to the sound of the blue vixen's voice. I approached her opened door with Darius following to listen.

"And so Lurana and Larius fought. While that was happening Themistocles's scouts had returned with news of the fifty warriors. Themistocles walked out to meet them. One of the warriors had found a secret pass that could be used to flank the Shem army-" Thealces interrupted. "What's a flank?" I in turn answered. "A flank is tactical movement using some of your forces to attack the enemy from behind." The young blue furred pup and his sister looked up at me. Krystal nodded.

"Themistocles allowed three hundred of his men to go with the warriors. While the General attacked from the front, three hundred and fifty warriors attacked from behind, catching the Shem army by surprise. Themistocles himself witnessed the skill of the fifty warriors. How they used the dust clouds for stealth on the battlefield. The skill of their melee combat. The skill with the bow. Themistocles thought to himself, these are not Cimmerains fighting Shems, these are devils cloaked in Cimmerain form.

Lurana and Larius fought on for hours, and with no clear victor in sight, it seemed the battle wouldn't end. Lurana, however being as tricky as she was trained, used the sounds of her dead mother voice to confuse Larius. How she did this is unknown. Lurana then struck down Larius. The Shem army watching their king die, and their brothers fall to the blades of the fifty warriors, retreated back into Shemian deserts. Lurana met with Themistocles once more after the battle. The General thanked the vulpin for her help. She replied back with, "The fifty that of served me had been trained by the last of the Shemian Rangers. Allow them to carry on our sacred traditions and they will protect Cimmerain with their lives." And with that she left, back into the Shemian desert to live out her days in peace."

Krystal finished the story. "Did she have children?" Thealces asked. I answered. "No, that bloodline ended with her death." Krystal looked into my red eyes and I into hers. "This is however a rumor. No one knows for sure." I turned to leave. "Leikos,' I turned to look at Thealces. "Do you wanna play a game with me and the brothers before bed, it's hide and seek." I walked into the room leaving Darius in the hallway. "Krystal, can you have a house maiden deliver this to Darius's room? It's where I'm staying tonight." She nodded and stood. I handed her the bundle and went with the two brothers to meet the others, but stopped just short of the doorway. "Come with us." I said, then left.

Several months later

Krystals pov

Father picked Thealces up off the ground and turned back to the rest of us. "Inside the ship now!" Helakes and Themalces sprinted and jumped inside. I looked up at the strange lights in the sky and in fear and confusion dropped to the ground. More people sprinted past me in a scramble to get on one of the many shuttles. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Leikos picked me up into his arms. "Can you walk?" The pain in my leg was still there. "No, I think it's broken." He wrapped one hand beneath my knees and the other around my body. I held onto him, burying my face into his chest. "Darius! Get your ass over here."

Darius pushed through the running people to our position. "I found a lone ship, it should have enough fule to get us off planet. Follow me." Leikos nodded and, carrying me followed my brother. I turned around to look back at father and the others. Suddenly without warning a green bolt of energy erupted from within their ship and it exploded into a huge ball of fire. I screamed out to my father, and to the others, but to only be met with the sound of the raging inferno. I began to cry into Leikos's shoulder.

"Is the bundle on the ship." Darius nodded and we pressed on away from the gathering crowds and back into the direction of the mansion. After about five minutes we arrived to our destination, a small landing pad that had a shuttle on it. We quickly boarded and shut the door behind, insuring our safety. Leikos placed me down in one of the chairs next to him. "Darius, use some of your healing on her leg!" Darius strapped me into the seat and him into the one next to me and began to conjure up a red aura around his hands.

Leikos activated the ship's power and without any difficulty we ascended into the atmosphere. We rose above Ceneria's service and looked down at her from space. The planet's green surface began to decay at a rapid progression to a red-yellow color. Our home died before our very eyes. "Krystal, are you going to be alright?" With tears in my eyes I remained silent. "Your leg should be fine now sister." Darius sat back into his chair and layed his face into his hands and cried.

Leikos unstrapped himself and turned himself to us. "Darius, Krystal. Our home is gone. We're the only ones who made it out alive. I know of a resting area some stars away from here, but it's going to take sometime to get there.' He stood and unstraped us both and pointed at the empty couch like seats. "Go get some rest both of you." Darius nodded, wiped his eyes, and walked to the empty seats and lied down. I did the same. Leikos set in the coordinates and sat back in his chair to sleep. I lied down in my spot, and in moments, I was asleep from the exhaustion of today.  
> <p>


End file.
